


Continental Drift

by inkedlove



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlove/pseuds/inkedlove
Summary: It had been three years, to the date. It was an accident, really, falling out of contact. It worked for just over a year, calls and texts and emails, video calls when Grace was over in an equally shitty apartment to that which he rented in Hawaii. Then it stopped, exactly two years after they had originally met. Nothing. /or the one where Danny moves away from Hawaii and falls out of contact with Steve, only to reconnect years later/





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been sitting around a while, un beta'd but ready to post, but I've only just gathered the courage to post it. Being unbeta'd, it would be appreciated if you let me know of any mistakes you find that I've missed. 
> 
> This work contains sexual content and all that, so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read. 
> 
> All of your feedback, kudos and comments, are much appreciated. I try to reply to all comments, so feel free to leave any thoughts/questions you may have. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this work. [Also, disclaimer again: I don't own anything. I am a pawn in their (Steve and Danny's) game.]
> 
> \- K

2015

 

It had been three years, to the date. It was an accident, really, falling out of contact. It worked for just over a year, calls and texts and emails, video calls when Grace was over in an equally shitty apartment to that which he rented in Hawaii. Then it stopped, exactly two years after they had originally met. Nothing. 

 

Three years and no word. More than four years since he’d seen that handsome face in the flesh, and yet nothing had changed, bar a few grey hairs, stress lines and a comfier, softer look to him. In one glance, everything came flooding back - the feelings suppressed, the flutter in his stomach he thought he’d outgrown by high school, the complete and utter love he had for his partner. 

 

“Danny,” Steve whispered, reaching out but carefully, as if Danny was a real threat to him even without a gun; a threat to the SEAL, Superman, Steven McGarrett.   
“Steve,” Danny breathed in reply, ushering Jacobs, his current partner and friend (though nothing on Steve), away to give them a moment.   
“What happened to us?”

 

~

 

Four years earlier, 2011

 

“Rachel, listen to me! Grace is settled here, you can’t up and leave! I’m working for the Governor! I can’t abandon that.” Danny yelled through the phone, tone angry, mainly upset, one reserved for only his ex-wife. He punched the steering wheel, immediately comforted by Kono’s hand on his shoulder.   
“Daniel, there’s no question. I’ve okayed it   
with the necessary people - you can either stay here with your little ohana or come and support your daughter in Florida. It’s up to you.” It really wasn’t. Danny didn’t have a choice; Grace was his life, he had to go with her, even if it meant abandoning this haphazardly thrown together family he’d found here; the ohana Rachel found it fit to mock.  
“You know what, Rachel?” Danny gives up on his argument before he even starts. “Have you even asked Grace?”  
“She’s excited to see Disney World,” Danny sighed.   
“When are you leaving?”   
“Two days,”  
“I’ll be there before the week ends.” Danny angrily ended the call, all but throwing his phone into the centre console. Kono is wary as she speaks. 

 

“What was that?”  
“Rachel. I’m, um, I’m moving to Florida. Before the end of the week.” What a Rachel move of her. Danny is livid.   
“What?!” Kono is as shell-shocked as Danny feels. “You’re kidding, right? Steve’s not even here for you to say goodbye.” Steve wouldn’t return until the next Monday, out on Reserves training. The thought broke Danny’s heart.   
“Fucking hell,” one hand on the wheel, Danny stressfully ran the other through his hair. At least, he figured, they hadn’t caught a case. He and Kono were currently on a lunch run for Chin and themselves. Chin was neck-deep in paperwork that he’d been putting off. It was almost fitting that, with Steve away, they had no cases and, thus, were catching up on paperwork from cold cases and any loose ends. That man was a danger-magnet if Danny ever saw one. 

 

After returning to the Palace and informing Chin of the recent developments, Danny was sent home to pack. The cousins were devastated, understandably, but understood his dedication to his daughter. The detective sat in the Camaro, idling out the front of his apartment. He was silently debating calling Steve. Steve had a satellite phone he’d given Danny the number of, so it wasn’t unachievable. 

 

He threw caution to the wind and fetched his phone, speed-dialling number 6. Two rings before Steve picked up, sounding tired but urgent.   
“Danno? Everything okay? You alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Everyone’s fine, chill out. I just have some… bad news.”  
“What’s up?” Voice still groggy, Danny imagines a sleepy Steve dragging a hand over his face. God knows what timezone he’s functioning on.   
“I’m, um. It’s Rachel. And Grace, and Stan. They’re, uh, moving. They’re moving.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” Steve sounds awake suddenly, almost as heartbroken as Danny feels. In the last year, Grace has really dug herself a place in Steve’s life and heart - she seems to be good at that.   
“Florida. In two days. I’m going to follow them. You’re,” Danny pauses, takes a deep, calming breath. “You’re going to need a new partner.” A tear makes its way down Danny’s cheek, which he furiously scrubs away.   
“No,” Steve murmurs, followed by a rustling. Danny figures he’s moved out of what he’s going to guess are sleeping quarters. “Danno, you’re kidding, right?”  
“Steve, I’m not lying. I’m so beyond mad, but I don’t have a choice. You know that. I’m only just used to this pineapple infested hellhole, too.” Tears are streaming freely now. Danny hadn’t realised how much leaving Steve would kill him.   
“Danny,” Steve trails off, and his tone breaks Danny’s heart. “Will you be back here? Ever?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t know, Steven. If Grace wants to take a trip, or if I get time off, sure. But the internet’s a thing, yeah? We’ll stay in touch.”

 

“Of course,” Steve’s voice sounds choked, like maybe he’s fighting back emotions. “I’ve got to go, I’m not even supposed to be out here right now. I’ll call you later, yeah?”  
“Sure, Steve. Bye, lov-” Danny cuts off that near-disaster with a cough, “don’t get yourself killed, Superman.”  
“Bye, Daniel.” Dial tone. 

 

Danny heads towards the door of his apartment, eyes scanning the boring surface. Boring, maybe, but it had begun to feel like home. He pushes inside and it hits him how easy it will be to pack up his life. He doesn’t have a lot - clothes, appliances, books, some photos… But his ohana. How can he leave the one group of people who have made him a home in this sauna? But then, Grace. He can’t let her go. He kicks his sofa bed in frustration and begins packing. 

 

***

 

The next few days are a mess, trying to help Chin and Kono with odd ends at work (still no cases) and trying to pack up his apartment. Out of the goodness of her heart, Rachel lets Danny pick up their daughter from school on the Wednesday in order to say goodbye to her Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin. Tears are shed, more when Grace realises she won’t be able to farewell her Uncle Steve properly. Danny promises video calls galore, and even calls Steve’s satellite phone to let Grace say a goodbye from the islands. Steve’s voice is more choked up than Danny’s ever heard it, paired with quiet little sniffles too - obviously crying.   
“Bye, Gracie,” Steve says through the phone. “I promise I’ll see you soon, I’ll come and visit in Florida. I’ll miss you, though. Stay awesome, don’t test your mum and Danno too much.”  
“Bye, Uncle Steve. I love you,” Grace chirps through the phone, through tears.  
“I love you too, Grace.” Grace hurries out to continue whatever game she’d been playing with Kono, so Danny picks up the conversation. 

 

“I jet off Friday afternoon, Chin’s gonna be in charge. HPD all know we’re going to be two men down, so they’ll be fine.”   
“I don’t want you to go, Danny,” Steve whispers.  
“Steve…”  
“I know, I get it. But I don’t want to have to forge a new partnership, a new friendship.”  
“You’ll be fine, Steven.”

 

Their conversation ends shortly after, and Danny joins the team in the main area of the offices. He observes Kono and Chin coo-ing over his young daughter, his heart breaking at the thought of tearing this group of people away from his daughter, and vice versa. 

 

The Williamses leave Iolani Palace just after 7pm and Danny says his farewells outside the front door of Grace’s soon to be ex-home. He wishes safe travels as their plane leaves early the next morning, and promises he’ll be there by Friday night. He’s once again left to stew in his car, his own thoughts running through his head at a million miles an hour. Words flit across his mind; love, family, partners, ohana, Grace, Steve… Steve. Danny’s mind stays on his partner longer than it perhaps should, but he can’t help it. Leaving Steve may be just as hard as leaving Grace would be. Steve isn’t just a partner, isn’t just a friend. He means so much to Danny, even though he won’t admit the school-boy crush he’s got on the SEAL. 

 

Ultimately, Steve’s given Danny a family and a (if shaky) home, along with a midlife sexuality crisis. That’s possibly an overstatement, as Danny’s always known there was more to his interests than women, but he never really felt anything other than a vague attraction to a man before his partner. Grace has latched onto him, too, which is a killer for Danny. If someone has Grace’s approval, it’s an automatic promotion to Danny’s good books.

 

Either way, Steve’s the first partner that the detective is actually going to leave. Back in Newark, he’d had people leave him, but he lived. There was the loss of Grace, which damn-near broke him. There was Meka, too, but this island is small and Danny still saw the man regularly until he was prematurely taken away. They all had his back, but not quite like Steve has it. 

 

Grace, Meka, all of his other partners; they had his back in the way most partners do. They walked back to back, protecting his blind sides as he did theirs. Steve, the freaking ninja, managed that meanwhile being a comfort to Danny, a warm hand on the small of his back, reminding him he was safe. 

To leave him now, though, in favour of a new place - Danny didn’t think he could get through that. It could break him, and might very well break the SEAL, too.

 

***

 

Friday’s tough, to say the least. Danny’s got the majority of his life stuffed into the trunk of his car, and he has to bid farewell to half of his life not confined in the car. More tears are shed - shamelessly, really - and Danny doubts if he’s ever received as many hugs in such little time. His departure from the Palace is pushed to the last minute.

 

“Chin Ho,” Danny takes the man’s hand before bringing him into a tight hug.   
“Danny,” he strongly pats Danny’s back. “Best of luck, brah, keep in touch, yeah? We’ll miss you.”  
“Of course,” Danny replies honestly, tears falling. He turns to Kono, and wraps her in a comforting and inescapable hug.   
“Kono, babe,”  
“Don’t need a lecture now, boss,” it’s all very lighthearted. Danny pulls back.  
“You know I love you both, right?” He’s met with pairs of nods, soft smiles. “Keep an eye on Steve for me, yeah? Try to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed, I’d like to see him again.” Quiet laughter. “I’ve got to head, guys, but I’ll see you again, I promise. Stay safe. Mahalo for everything.”  
“Aloha, brah. Laki maika’i.” Danny leaves with another round of hugs and kisses, all-but sobbing. 

 

At the airport in full-fledged tears, Danny’s phone rings. It’s Steve from his satellite phone.   
“Steve,” his voice cracks.  
“Hey, Danno. You at the airport?”  
“Yeah, dragging my life in bit by bit. I’m putting the Camaro in airport parking, you can pick it up when you get back, right?” Steve has the only other key to the Camaro, and Danny couldn’t bear having someone drop him off at the airport, so Steve it is.  
“Of course. What’s even going to happen to it, now?”  
“It’s yours, babe. Too much hassle to get it to the mainland.”  
The conversation continues relatively formally, until Danny really has to get through customs.  
“Steve, babe, I’ve gotta go. I’ll let you know when I’m in Miami. Let me know when you’re home, yeah?”  
“Sure thing, Danno. Stay safe, I’ll see you soon. I love you, man.” Danny’s heart skips a beat. Of course there’s a love confession right as he’s literally leaving the island.   
“Love you too, Steven. Aloha.”

 

~

2015

 

“I followed Grace,” Danny quips, rage boiling only just under the surface. Steve picks it, too, his face morphing into a more cautious one before shaking his head.  
“Us, Danno. We fell out, why?”  
“I tried, Steve, okay? And you never fucking replied!” Danny’s voice has risen and people turn to stare at them in the hotel bar. Steve shushes him, controlling, and maybe if Danny hadn’t missed him so damned much he would’ve taken a stab at his overly controlling ways.

 

“I never.. Excuse me?! You’re the one who never mentioned the date, there was not one word from you to acknowledge the two year anniversary of my dad’s death! I figured that was a sign, Daniel!” Steve’s yelling now, too. If they keep this up, someone’s going to kick them out, and Dann’y only just started on his beer.   
“Who do you think I am, Steven? You were the one who never replied.” They sound like an arguing couple of fourteen year olds, Danny’s sure, when in reality they’re a couple of arguing forty year olds. Grace has better social skills than the pair are showing right now. 

 

Steve takes a deep breath to calm himself, and Danny watches his muscled chest rise and fall.

 

“Can I sit?” Danny shrugs, as if he doesn’t care. But boy, does he care. He just wants to take Steve - greying Steve, nervous Steve, comfy Steve - into his arms and hug the living daylights out of him. Out of the kindness of his heart, Danny calls over a staff member and orders a beer for Steve. It comes, sweating and chilled, and Steve stares at it as if it’s extra terrestrial.   
“Longboard?” Danny nods, taking a long swig from his beer. He has a feeling he’s going to need it to get through tonight.  
“Yeah. The only place I’ve found here that sells them. Tastes like home two point oh.” Steve’s shocked expression doesn’t change, so Danny goes on. “Grace misses you, ya know? Spends half her time with me asking for updates on if I’ve spoken to you. I’ve been disappointing her for years.” He’s playing the guilt card, but he doesn’t even care.   
“Shit, Danno. Can I, um, can I see her?”  
“She’s thirteen, you neanderthal. Hotel bars aren’t teenagers’ usual hang outs. Why are you even here?” Danny’s genuinely curious and wants to know how long he has with Steve here, how much he can make out of it. It’s like everything he felt for Steve before he left has multiplied in the years he’s been away. 

 

“An old SEAL team six buddy, he’s sick. I came to visit, and I’m staying here. When I came down to check out the bar, I didn’t expect to find my old partner here.”  
“Yeah, well, life’s full of shocks.” Danny takes another sip of his beer. “Jesus, Steve, I missed you.”  
“You too, Danno.” There’s a brief silence before Danny speaks.  
“Grace would love to see you.”

 

~

 

A non-descript weekend in 2012

 

This week had been regular as regular can get in Miami, Florida. Even working Homicide, Miami PD had much less action than Five-0. A busy week in MPD was a slow one in Five-0. Even so, Danny was elated come Friday night. It was his Grace weekend, and they had a video call planned with Steve for mid-Saturday. Those video calls only ever occurred when Grace was around and they always brought Danny’s mood up past happiness. 

 

It was just past seven and with dinner finished, Grace had wheedled Danny’s phone from him and was texting someone - most likely Steve, Kono or Chin. Sure enough, Grace happily reported that things were quiet on Oahu today, and the three existing members of the task force were up for a video call to get them through the slow day. 

 

Danny opened his laptop and put a call through Steve, who’d been linked up to the tech table. The three came on screen, smiling wide and looking as fresh as ever. A wave of nostalgia washes over Danny as he studies the office around them. Nothing’s changed since he left, except his office which has seemingly become a storage facility. No new recruits.   
“Looking sharp, Detective,” Kono teases in reference to Danny’s worn NJSP shirt and sweatpants.  
“Lay off,” Danny grumbles a reply, meanwhile smiling.   
“It’s a quiet night, ‘ey Grace?” Grace nods excitedly.  
“I like it,” Steve’s lips turn up in a smirk. “At least it’s not a tie.” Danny bites.

 

The five of them chatted until Grace had to go to bed, at which point they all bid farewell to the yawning girl. After Grace settled, Chin magiced the call from the tech table to the computer at Steve’s desk, and they continued their conversation as Steve procrastinated paperwork. They discussed work, life in Hawaii and life in Miami, Grace and Stan and Rachel. Danny caught both cousins leaving the office before he realised the time with a yawn; it was past midnight. 

 

“You should sleep, Danno. Make the most of your weekend with Grace.” Danny nods with yet another yawn. “She’s grown up so much, buddy. She’s so much like you. You should be proud of her, hell, I am so proud of her.” A dopey smile makes its way onto the detective’s face.   
“I am, Steven, I am.”

 

~

 

2015

 

Danny’s still mad, a lot calmer than before (thank you, alcohol) but still unhappy with the man before him. Half of that anger is warranted - their lack of contact. The other half, well… Danny’s just mad at how beautiful Steve is. Age shouldn’t do that to someone, make them more beautiful. 

 

Steve’s talking lovingly about Kono and Chin, who (thank you very much) Danny has in fact stayed in contact with. Danny’s heard the all the details from Steve’s mother’s reappearance to the progress Steve’s made with his dad’s Marquis. Danny’s enthralled and increasingly interested in the way Steve’s lips are moving as he speaks and sips his beer. They’ve spoken of Five-0’s cases Danny’s sure he doesn’t have the security clearance, let alone right, to know anymore, but Steve’s trust in him is reassuring. 

 

It seems fitting that they’re being kicked out of the bar before Danny can realise the time. Time gets away from them when they’re together, always has. He’s been speaking with Steve for hours on end, and he’s definitely not done with this. He’s missed the Neanderthal before him, and he’s unconsciously following Steve up to his room. They’re still in conversation, but walking behind Steve, Danny’s eyes are not as involved as his words portray. 

 

Back when they met, Steve was all lean muscle and toned abs. Now, though, he’s still lean, but he’s softer around the edges. His jaw is graced with a few days worth of scruff, his hair a little longer than Danny’s really seen it. His tight tee is downright offensive, something Danny just noticed, his muscles bulging out to be appreciated by all. And his pants - fucking cargo pants of course - hug his ass like Danny is sure never happened when he was living in Hawaii. 

 

As Steve opens the room door and backs in, Danny realises he wants so much more from tonight than he first anticipated. He wants everything. There’s one obstacle, though; Steve and his likely heterosexuality. 

 

Danny’s a detective, a pansexual detective, and he’s never picked up on any of Steve’s behaviour that might lead him to believe that he’s into men. Granted, he hasn’t exactly seen a lot of Steve. Their friendship started at the time of the Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell Repeal, too, so it’s likely if Steve is interested in men (Danny’s hoping), he was wary about making it public. It was only a year in which he saw a lot of him, so maybe he’s more open (if not out) about it now. 

 

“Danny,” Steve breaks Danny’s thoughts with a word, his voice low and rough. He looks up quickly, catching Steve sitting on the double bed that dominates the room. It looks lush, soft. Danny wants to unmake the perfectly made bed. Steve’s eyebrows are raised in cheeky question, but his face is gentle and almost concerned.

 

“What?” Danny knows exactly how he wants this conversation to go, but he also doesn’t want to get his hopes up.   
As Steve sits down on the bed, Danny blanches.   
“Come here,” it’s not a question, but it might as well be with how uncertain Steve looks. Danny agrees and plants himself down next to Steve, looking deeply into his hazel eyes. If Danny concentrates, he can feel himself five years younger aiming a gun at this handsome man and, hours later, punching him in the face. As much as the SEAL made his life so much more difficult, he wouldn’t change a thing. He wishes he never had to leave the hellish islands of Hawaii. 

 

“Hi,” it’s a whisper that leaves Danny’s lips; quiet, as if he were murmuring a secret for Steve’s ears only.   
“I missed you, Danno.”  
“So you’ve said,” Danny chuckles, but it’s forced. His throat is tight sitting with Steve like this, on a bed, borderline turned on, too much unsaid between them.   
Danny licks his lips in thought, which catches Steve’s eyes in the process. Steve gulps, and Danny’s staring at his Adam’s apple lustfully. Neither of them are subtle. 

 

“Danny,” Steve repeats, but before Danny can make some witty comment in reply, he’s cut off by lips pressing against his own. He stands suddenly, shocked, which breaks the contact. Steve looks horrified and hurt, and that won’t do.   
“I’m sorry, I-” His words break when Danny forcefully pulls him to his feet. He steps once, twice, three times before Steve hits the wall with a resounding thud. The detective spares a quick thought to hope that the patrons next door are not in, but quickly returns to the task at hand. 

 

Steve’s slumped against the wall, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Danny’s all in - needs this. He surges forward, capturing Steve’s lips in a heated open-mouthed kiss. He tugs on Steve’s bottom lip with a low growl, giving his chest a shove for good measure. It’s years of pent up, unresolved sexual tension, Danny realises. He knew it was there before he left Hawaii, but hadn’t known it carried over to when they weren’t even on speaking terms. Nobody else had come onto his radar, though, so he should’ve figured as much. Danny’s fired up, which isn’t all that surprising, and is giving his all to the kiss, his arms braced outside of Steve’s broad shoulders. With Steve’s head tipped down like this, his eyes closed and soft moans leaving his lips as the pair break for air, he seems the epitome of submission. It’s unprecedented, and Danny doesn't know how to react to that. 

 

Turns out, Danny doesn't have to react because Steve changes up the game for him. In some ninja move, Steve’s spun Danny around so his back thumps against the wall, full-body-checking him to the plaster. Within the same instant, Danny’s hands are forced above his head and held by the SEAL’s tight grip. As Steve rushes to continue the lust-filled kiss, the force pushes Danny up the wall, literally leaving him hanging. The detective lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper, opting to securely wrap his legs around his partner’s waist rather than bask in embarrassment. 

 

“Jesus, Danny,” Steve comes up for air, huffing. They’re the first words uttered since the kiss began, yet there seems to have been wordless communication the whole time. Danny grunts, his wits more about him now he’s not so consumed in the kiss.   
“Not synonymous, babe,” Danny teases back, but his voice is weak. He’s barely able to keep from grinding against Steve’s abs. Instead of bantering back, Steve huffs out a laugh before pressing his mouth against his partner’s collarbone and sucking hard. Danny cries out - a success for Steve - and tips his head back with a thud to offer up his neck. “Steven,” he bitches, hands fighting the restraining grip above his head. “Work, daughter… fuck, you’re an animal.” Steve pulls away, grinning.   
“That’s what ties are for, Danno.”  
“Fuck you, I stopped wearing ties years ago. I’m the only cop in Homicide - Christ, the whole unit! - who doesn't wear a goddamn tie to work. You and your godforsaken islands corrup-” Danny’s rant is cut short when his wrists are dropped, the hand that was holding them dropping to his mouth. His jaw slackens while the rest of his body stiffens, alive in Steve’s grip.   
“First off, I plan to fuck you, not the other way ‘round. However, I’m not complaining either way. Secondly, I’m going to have to kiss you more often - it’s a damn reprieve from your rants.” Steve’s smiling so incredibly wide, Danny’s going to have to speak to him about that. Hell, he’s going to have to talk to himself about why his own face mirrors that of the man before him. “And thirdly,” Steve plants a steaming, biting kiss to the hollow of his neck, right where the knot of his tie would lie. “I fucking love your ties, I always have.”

 

Danny’s shaking with want, hardly able to deal with Steve’s sinful words paired with his sinful mouth. He’s given up trying to stop himself - Danny’s rutting shamelessly against Steve’s stomach, needy and desperate.   
“Steve, fuck, need you,” he gets out, his hands tight and tugging in the taller man’s hair.   
“You've got me, Danny, I’m right here.” Somewhere in Danny’s foggy, desperate mind, he knows that there’s a lie hidden in there, but he’s too crazed to care. 

 

Steve’s fumbling and Danny’s slipping, the inevitable. The blonde lands on shaky legs, realising with a surge of arousal that Steve’s got his hands on Danny’s belt buckle, fiddling and trying to undo. He succeeds, finally, but makes it his mission, apparently, to get them onto the bed first. Danny can barely function, his mind a mantra of fuck, Steve, and fuckStevegetONwithit. His mouth portrays similar, along the lines of; “Steven, for fuck’s sake.. fu-fuck.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan, Daniel.” Steve murmurs, making quick work of both of their pants. “See, I plan to take it slow tonight, Danno. Fuck you long and slow and hard, make you beg. That sound good to you?” Steve’s little speech is punctuated by a hand cupping his hard dick through briefs, and Danny tenses and moans loudly. The grin in Steve’s voice is clear when he continues, “That’s what I thought.”

 

Before Danny knows it, both of them are laid out, naked, Steve blanketed over his entire body as to not let him move. Danny’s got both hands virtually glued to Steve’s fantastic ass, meanwhile Steve busies himself with leading paths down Danny’s chest with his tongue. Danny’s weak and pliant, putty in Steve’s capable hands. Somehow, he still manages bickering words. 

 

“They teach you this at SEAL school?” If his voice cracks halfway through his sentence, Danny refuses to admit to it.   
“Mm, you have. No. Idea.” He adds meaning to each word with kissing bites to his obliques. An image flashes through Danny’s mind; Steve, a decade younger, surrounded by equally toned and attractive men, other SEALs, naked and sweaty, warm. Danny’s whole body twitches in response.   
“You like that thought?” Steve asks, smiling against Danny’s hip. The detective just tugs a hand on Steve’s hair. 

 

Thus far, his own self-control has surprised him, but it's wearing thin. Steve’s meandering his way around Danny’s dick, paying his attention to his thighs and hips. He snaps. 

 

Danny tries, pushes Steve’s head with both hands towards where he wants that sinful mouth of his, but to no avail. Steve chastises him.   
“Ah, ah, ah, Danny. My book tonight, and that means you don’t touch.” Steve’s smiling - smirking, really - but his eyes are serious and kind, and Danny knows he can call any of this off at anytime. He doesn't dare. “See, ideally, you’d have been wearing a tie for me, but that's fallen through. There’s next time, though.” The idea of wearing a tie for Steve sticks in Danny’s clouded mind; the endless possibilities of the meaning of that crack. 

 

Despite that comment, Steve lets Danny keep his hands available and finally gives Danny the attention he’s been craving. A warm, tight heat envelopes Danny’s dick and he lets out a long moan as Steve’s talented mouth gets to work. He deepthroats Danny relatively easily, and gets a good rhythm going within no time. 

 

It’s not long before Danny’s crying out in warning, and Steve’s pulling back so only the head of Danny’s cock is in his mouth. Danny comes, body tightening like a bow before he relaxes, consumed in the feeling of Steve swallowing around the head of his dick. Danny’s spent - unprepared and unused to sex with others - but is determined to make Steve feel just as good. 

 

He finishes off Steve messily with his hand between them as they lazily make out, the come down slow and easy. 

 

Danny’s sated, but his mind wanders as the pair lie spent and sticky next to each other. He has to tell Steve of the recent developments in the never ending custody battle, and discuss what this all means. Danny’s content, however, to bask in the moment, enjoy Steve’s hand stroking his hip while they spoon, memorise the feeling of the SEAL pressed all up against his back, and commit to memory the rhythm of Steve’s heart and breath. 

 

***

 

Surprise, surprise, Danny’s woken by Steve’s early-morning shuffling about. It’s oddly comforting to know that Steve hasn't changed his morning routine since they met. With a disgruntled moan, Danny blindly swats around the bed in an attempt to locate the mound of muscle. He succeeds, finding Steve’s body crawling back into bed, cool with what Danny’s sure is probably remains of a morning swim in the hotel pool. 

 

“Good morning,” Steve mumbles, placing a loving, soft kiss on Danny’s mussed up hair. So they’re there, Danny processes, glad any morning-after awkwardness is non-existent.  
“Hi,” the detective has so much more he can say, but he holds it back. “Thanks for last night.” Their night had continued after a short nap, from which Danny was woken in quite the pleasurable way, Steve coming through with his promises.   
Steve chuckles. “Don't thank me, it was a pleasure.”  
“Literally.” Danny blames his sarcastic replies on lack of sleep. “But we need to talk, properly. About this,” he gestures loosely between them, ignoring Steve pulling the beginnings of Aneurysm Face. 

 

Danny knows this will make Steve uncomfortable, will be hard for him, but Danny doesn't do casual, which Steve should know. Like last night, Danny’s all in with this, whatever it is they have. If Steve and him don’t align on that, Danny’s going to have to cut it out. 

 

“Steve, you know I don't do casual, okay? Same applies. If you can’t get or haven’t yet got your ass into gear and you’re unable to settle down, I’m out, alright? I have Grace to think about. Before I even let you see her, I need to know if this is permanent. There’s a whole lot of stuff going on with that side of things that means life here in Miami is up in the air. 

 

“Rachel and Stan are now divorced, and I’ve got full custody of Grace for a variety of reasons including her mum’s possession of drugs since the divorce. Rachel’s not doing well and she needs out of here, off the mainland, really. We’ve been looking at moving back to Hawaii, separately, because it’s somewhere we all know. I don’t know if I can do that if you’re not in on this.”

 

Steve, for a moment, reminds Danny of himself when he got the news about his move to Florida. He looks shell-shocked for half a second before he jumps into overprotective mode. 

 

“Danny, shit. How long has this been going on? Is Grace coping okay? What about Rachel? You? You… call me. You could’ve called me and we’d have you back in a second. I can’t believe.. Grace…” Steve’s a mess of words and a worried tone. “I’m in, Danny, I’ve loved you since Five-0 began, wanted you for longer. Can I see Grace? I’ve missed her so much.” 

 

Danny must be a good person, he figures, because the partners dress quickly and drive headlong into what will surely be tear-inducing. Steve’s almost bouncing with excitement for the fact he gets to see Grace. 

 

Before they leave the hotel, Danny sends a warning text to Grace to let her know he’s on his way to pick her up. She’d spent the night at a girlfriend’s place, and seems slightly annoyed at the early pick-up, but hardly complains (other than the eye roll emoji she replied with). 

 

Danny’s (new) Camaro pulls up outside of the typical suburban home, and Danny casts a glance to his rear view mirror. Steve’s lying in the backseat, similar to how he’d done when they were sneaking Steve around when he’d broken out of prison. However, this time, the circumstances are oh-so different. 

 

Danny approaches the front door and knocks, quickly greeted by a grumpy looking Grace. She quietly thanks her friend’s mum before following her father to the car. The teenage girl swings open the back door to throw in her duffle bag, sending half-assed complaints and annoyed looks over the top of the car as she does.

 

“Danno, why’d you have to pick me up so early? You look half-dead yourself, I mean,” she looks down to grab her phone from the bag, and screams when she sees an upside down face staring back at her. She covers her mouth, Danny watches on with a smile, and processes the face for a few seconds before screaming again. 

 

“Uncle Steve!” She throws herself on top of the man lying in the car. Danny’s grinning so wide he fears his teeth are going to fall out. 

 

Steve manages to manoeuvre himself and the teenage girl out of the cramped car and onto the ground, where he stands holding her. Grace is wrapped around him like a monkey would a tree, sobbing into his chest. Steve himself has tears welling up in his reddening eyes, of which Danny is a mirror image. 

 

“Hey, Gracie,” Steve pulls back enough to see her face, blotchy from crying. “I think I owe you an apology. Danno tells me you’ve been asking about me. I’m so sorry, champ. I missed you,” he kisses her forehead and smoothes back her hair before pulling the young girl back into a hug. Grace seems to be shaking while she cries, Danny notices, so he heads around the car and joins the hug, one arm around Steve and the other on Grace’s shoulder, massaging comfortingly. 

 

Danny doesn't remember the last time he was this content. Since he’s been in Florida, he’s been carrying around a weight on his shoulders that’s greatly impacted his happiness and everything he does. Today, right now, he feels lighter. Sure, maybe getting laid last night had something to do with that (although his ass may disagree), but ultimately it feels like he’s come home. 

 

Speaking of home, Grace begins to complain about how she’s a mess now and needs to go home to clean herself up in order to enjoy the rest of the day with Steve. The men are happy to comply, and Danny’s heart swells when Steve willingly climbs into the back seat to sit with a still-crying Grace. She keeps rubbing her fists against her eyes and trying to hide her smile as she catches Steve up on her life. Danny notices both of them beating around the bush on the topic of home-life, but he can clear that up with them both separately later on. 

 

***

 

Steve gives up his hotel room in favour of staying with Danny and Grace for the remainder of his week away. He spends what time they’re all free (not working, not at school or not visiting unfortunately sick old friends) just hanging around the father and daughter. Both the Williamses love having Steve around, Danny particularly, even if they don’t get to repeat the acts of their first night. 

 

By the time the week ends, Danny’s settled it with himself (only Grace and Rachel to okay it with). He wants to move back to Oahu, resume his job with Five-0. He tells Steve and Grace as much at the last dinner they spend together, and both of them look elated. Grace’s whole face lights up and she flings herself at Danny in hug-form. Steve’s smiling brightly, reacting in a calmer way, simply fondly nudging Danny’s foot under the table.

 

~

 

Two months later

 

Danny sighs with relief, sinking back into a familiar couch. His actions are mirrored beside him by Steve, who throws an arm over the back of the couch.   
“Just like the old days, hey?” Danny grunts before responding.  
“Sure, just a little gayer and a little greyer,” Danny laughs at his own joke before Steve barks out a loud laugh.   
“Us, or this couch? Because I agree on the latter, I’ve been looking at a new couch.”  
“A gay couch…” Danny shakes his head in disbelief. “But sure, I could go for that. Too many nights I slept on this thing, surely it’s due a replacement.”  
“No more sleeping on it,” Steve mumbles, “you’re sleeping with me.” They’d told Grace of their newfound relationship before Steve returned to Hawaii. They’d spent almost two months apart before they were able to make the move to the islands, and Danny’s excitement for tonight - their first night back together - hasn’t quelled. 

 

“Not just sleeping,” Danny’s absent muttering broke the brief silence. “Living. Working. Everything. With you,”  
“Love you,” Steve agrees, and Danny leans his head on the strong shoulder beside him.  
“Love you too, you animal.”


End file.
